Lost In Time
by Firestorm
Summary: The Ronins find themselves way back in the past, and they meet a powerful but kind man. Can and will this man help them to return to their own time, or will they be forced to stay?
1. Default Chapter

**Lost In Time**

****

Chapter 1. 

He landed with a hard thump on the ground, his hands and knees skinning slightly. He ignored the pain, and lifted his head. Huh? He blinked and looked around, seeing a vast land of desert and barely any roads. This wasn't Toyama! Nor the Dynasty! Where was he?!

Ryo leapt to his feet, glancing around anxiously. Where were the others?! He couldn't see them anywhere at all. Even White Blaze was gone. What had happened? "Rowen! Kento! Sage?! Cye!! White Blaze!!" But only silence greeted him. And Ryo knew the only way to solve this was to start walking. And that's what he did.

Rowen awoke with a bad headache. He struggled to his feet and looked around. He definitely wasn't in Japan that was for sure. He was in some kind of town. The place crawled with people who were dressed in robes, but not the kimonos the people back at home wore, and some stared and whispered at him, pointing at his hair. Rowen frowned. So they never saw people with blue hair before, big deal. He had to find the others as quick as he could.

He started walking, hoping his armor would guide him to the others.

Kento sighed impatiently as he continued to walk. He was confused. One minute they were in Toyama, talking about going after Talpa again. And then next, here he was, on some foreign ground, walking for who knows how long, being totally hungry, and alone. He passed some people dressed in bizarre robes, and some just glanced at him, and others ignored him. He passed some outside markets where merchants were selling pottery and others fish. 

Boy, he thought, Cye would be having a first class fit if he saw that. He continued on, hoping to find someone he recognized.

Sage blinked, almost convinced that he was dreaming. He knew he was in some type of forest, but it wasn't like any he had ever seen before. For one thing the plants were greener, more full of life. It was peaceful, and the stream of water running through was so clear he could see the bottom of it. 

He glanced around, knowing he was totally alone. He had to find the others. He started walking, heading in the direction that he believed to be the right way. 

Cye did not want to admit it, but he was scared and lonely. He had been searching for his friends for over four hours according to his watch, and he felt as if he were no closer to them than he was before. He wiped the sweat off his head and continued down the dusty road, if it could be called that. Never had he felt so alone. At least, he reasoned with himself, this isn't the Dynasty. And Cye continued on, hoping to find his friends.

Ryo was heading up a grassy slope and he heard a person talking. From the way the voice sounded, it was a man, but who? He came over the hill and looked down, and his eyes widened. Thousands and thousands of people were gathered together into one area, some sitting, others, standing, and some laying down. What was going on? he wondered. It was apparent they were all listening to someone speak, but he couldn't even see this person. He could hear his every word though.

"So I tell you, don't worry about every day life, whether you have enough food, clothing, or shelter, or water to drink. Doesn't life consist of more than these things? Look at the birds. They don't need to plant or harvest, or put food into barns because your Heavenly Father feeds them. And you are more valuable than they are. Can all your worries add a single moment to your life? Of course not. And why worry about your clothes? Look at the lilies of the field and how they grow. They don't work or make their clothing, yet even Solomon in all his glory was not dressed as beautifully as they are."

Ryo was a little surprised. Gonna have to tell Sage about this. He worries about what to wear and which outfit to wear. 

He walked for a bit, hoping that maybe the other Ronins were somewhere in this crowd. As he passed by a group of men, closest to the man speaking, he was able to get a full glimpse of him. He sat there on a large boulder, sitting almost comfortably, dressed in a homespun robe. His hair was shoulder length, just past his shoulders actually, an auburn hair color, and his eyes were the color of sapphire. Though he was a bit filthy, one could tell this man was handsome, and his spirit even more so. 

As if he could tell Ryo was watching him, the man raised his eyes to look at him. Their eyes met, and Ryo felt immense love and power in those eyes, and suddenly all his worries seemed to go away.

"RYO!!!" 

The people stirred in surprise as they heard somewhat of a loud voice calling someone. They turned to see a dark haired young boy, about fifteen, and another one his age with ash blue hair and a bit on the heavy side. The heavier one was coming up to the darker haired one quickly.

"Kento!" Ryo called happily, glad to have at last found one of his friends. "Am I glad to see you!"

Kento grabbed Ryo in a tight bear hug, nearly squeezing him to death. Ryo's eyes widened and he gasped. "Kento…..can't……..breathe."

Kento grinned sheepishly and released him. "Sorry, man," he apologized as Ryo struggled to get his breath back.

"That's okay, Kento. Have you seen the others?" Ryo asked, not caring if every single person in the crowds were watching them.

Kento shook his head. "No, man, I only saw you."

Ryo nodded.

"Boy, you'd think finding Fire Boy and the Bottomless Pit would be easy, don't you think?"

Kento scowled slightly as the two of them turned. "Rowen!" Ryo brightened again.

Rowen made his way to them ignoring the people's whispers about his hair. Ryo was sure he saw the man who had been teaching frown at the crowd.

Rowen ignored them. "I have been searching everywhere for you. I finally heard Kento's stomach. I bet it could lead us to nearest food stand."

"So I get hungry when I get lost," Kento muttered.

"Whoa, déjà vu here!" Rowen exclaimed.

"Alright, Rowen, be nice to Kento," Ryo ordered. "Now where are Cye and Sage? And for that matter where is White Blaze?"

"I'm over here, mates!" 

They all turned as Cye made his way to them. "Boy, was I scared I'd never see any of you again!"

"CYE!!" Kento cried and grabbed onto him. Cye suddenly found himself in a bear hug that was much tighter than the one he gave to Ryo. He found himself half ways upside down.

"Ack! Kento, put me down!"

Kento did, but gave him a noogie. Cye scowled.

"Look at them, acting that way," one man from the crowd said. He was dressed in a black and white silk made robe. His hair was pure gray and looked almost permed, and his beard was full on his face, and his eyes were in disgust. 

"Yeah?" Kento retorted. "Wanna make something of it?"

Ryo and Rowen held him back. "Easy Kento," Rowen warned.

"Kento, knock it off!" Ryo ordered. "We don't have time for this! We need to find Sage and White Blaze and find out what's going on!"

Kento relaxed but fixed a deadly stare on the man. "If you're looking for Sage," Cye said with a grin, "he's over there."

The three of them followed to where Cye was pointing. There he was, surrounded by the girls and young woman. 

"It figures," Rowen said.

"Leave it to Sage to attract girls," Ryo said with a shake of his head.

"Hey, Casanova!!" Kento called out to him.

Sage looked up from where he was standing and saw his friends, all four of them waiting for him. A smile came to his lips. "Excuse me, ladies," he said and moved away from them. The young women watched him leave with a chorus of "Aw!" 

Ryo shook his head at the blond haired teen, ignoring the fact that now everyone was staring at them.

"What?" Sage asked innocently.

"Why is it that whenever we are in some strange place or world, or whatever, you attract girls like a magnet?" 

Sage tossed his hair and it settled back down over his right eye. "Just gifted I guess," he replied with a smirk.

"Gifted?!"

Cye was very quiet, watching the whole scene unfold before him. As the arguing got louder, he slowly turned and began to walk away, not wanting to be a part of it.

The man who had been teaching was watching this all calmly, then just as he knew the one named Rowen stopped and watched as Cye walked away.

"Guys, Cye's leaving."

That got the others' attentions. They turned seeing the young Ronin walking past the twelve men who sat closer to the man who preached.

"Cye, where ya going?" Kento called.

Cye turned around. "To find a place to live," he replied, then threw up his arms for added emphasis. "I have a feeling we're going to be here for a very long time." And with that he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

AN Okay.. Someone requested I continue this fic, so I'm going to. And thanks goes to the one who did request me to.

****

Untitled.

Chapter 2.

Ryo watched Cye walk off with a frown on his face. He couldn't let Cye go off on his own in a strange place. They had no idea where they were, and anything could happen if they weren't careful. "Cye! Wait!" He ran past the on looking crowds as some of them begin to whisper to one another about these mysterious strangers that had appeared from nowhere. _Where_ had they come from? 

Cye let out a sigh, rolling his eyes skyward, but he did stop when Ryo caught up to him. 

"Cye, let's be reasonable, okay?"

"I'm listening," Cye replied crossing his arms.

Ryo let out a sigh. He hated it when Cye was angry. In no time, the other Ronins had caught up to them.

"Guys, we have to do something," Rowen said. "We need to find out where we are, and get back home somehow."

"Can't we just call Mia?" Kento asked.

"Oh sure, Kento," Sage said sarcastically. "We'll just find the nearest payphone and call her 1-800-Collect."

Kento shrugged as he looked around. "Okay, so where are the payphones?"

Sage anime fell with a large sweatdrop running down his face. Those who saw him fall like that, thought there was something wrong with him.

"Master," a man with light brown hair said to the one who had been teaching on the boulder, "something has happened to the golden haired boy."

"He is fine," the man replied to the other. "Just wait and watch." He then turned around and begin speaking again, telling a story about a man and his seven wives.

Rowen shook his head at Kento. "Kento, we're in the past. Sage was being sarcastic."

Kento frowned, then shrugged. "Okay, so like how do we get back to our time?"

"We're working on that, Kento," Ryo replied. He looked at Sage. "Do you think it's a possibility to get a hold of Lady Kayura or the Ancient, or even Anubis?" 

Sage got to his feet and dusted himself off. "I could try, but it could take days. I don't know if the timelines would cause an interference between the communication or not."

Ryo nodded. "Try your best when you can. We need to get back home, and we need to find White Blaze before we do."

They stood there, wondering what to do and where White Blaze could have been. For all they knew he might not have been thrown back in time with them. They heard the same man preaching again, and all looked toward him. This time as Sage looked, his eyes widened a bit as he slowly realized, that perhaps _this_ man could also help them. The question was, _would_ he help them? There was only one way to find out.

"Hey, Sage, where are you going?" Rowen asked as the blond haired Ronin made his way over to the man who was still teaching with a powerful voice. Sage did not answer but kept going. Eyes of men and women followed his every move and some of the men were glaring with jealously at Sage as their wives begin to look too. 

Sage grimaced and sighed inward. I might be a flirt, he thought to himself, but even I have more respect than to flirt with another's wife. He let the thought pass him and kept going.

"What is he doing?" Ryo wondered as they all watched Sage.

"Beats me," Rowen said.

"Maybe he's going to ask that dude on the rock for help?" Kento suggested.

They all looked at Kento for a moment, then back at Sage. It was a high possibility. So they stayed and waited.

Sage did not want to be rude and interrupt the man while he was speaking. So he waited there patiently until he would be given the chance to talk to him. This also gave him time to think. What had gone wrong at their last battle? he wondered. They were fighting the Warlords, doing their attacks against them, and the next Sage knew there had been an explosion of white hot light. And once the light had passed, they had suddenly found themselves on strange lands. And who knew what was happening in their time? He was worried about his family, worried about his school friends, and worried about Mia and Yulie. They had to get back somehow, someway. 

He stood there quietly listening to the man preach, about what, he wasn't sure, but he knew it was something spiritual. Sage had learned if one did not have a spirit, then one had no existence within themselves. He had learned to train his mind and his spirit to help him in life and in battle, and sometimes to keep himself calmed. 

Ryo, Kento, Rowen, and Cye soon joined him, wondering what he was doing. 

"Um, Sage?" Ryo asked.

"Shh!" Sage scolded, which surprised them. All four looked at each other, raising their eyebrows as if either of them knew what Sage was up to, but no one seemed to have an answer for his actions. They followed Sage's gaze and looked toward the man preaching, wondering just what could be so interesting about it. They had seen people preach all the time about gods and goddesses, demons and devils, and other spirits. Just what could be so different about this one?

The man seemed to pause and look right at them as if sensing their dilemma. 

Sage was about to walk right up to him and talk to him when suddenly dark clouds rolled in from above and the earth begin to shake. The people screamed terrified, running in different directions, some pushing others to get away from whatever threat had come. Only the man on the rock and the twelve men surrounding him stayed behind, though it looked as if some of the men wanted to run themselves. 

Ryo, Sage, Kento, Cye, and Rowen all narrowed their eyes, looking upward, their bodies tensed as if ready for a fight.

"The Dynasty!" Ryo cried. 


	3. Chapter 3

****

Lost In Time

Chapter 3.

The people gasped in fear as lightning seemed to strike the ground, creating explosions of light. When it had cleared they could see what appeared to be demons in armory. There must have been a hundred of them or more. And they were all surrounding the five mysterious strangers. 

Most of the people had fled, but the braver ones had stayed behind to watch. 

"Careful, guys. This could get intense," Ryo warned.

"Great!" Kento said enthusiastically.

Cye shook his head. "Kento, you think every fight is great."

"I do not!"

"You do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Ryo sighed and closed his eyes, before counting to ten. The argument between Cye and Kento kept on going on and on. Finally he shouted, "Knock it off, you two! We have a battle here."

That shut them both up. Ryo drew his armor orb, and the rest followed suit.

"What are those strange colored small orbs?" a man whispered to another man. The other man shrugged, then suddenly everyone gasped when the orbs were thrown into the air, surrounding the five young men with different colored lights which soon vanished away, leaving the five in strange body suits, which were really the Ronins' subarmors. 

A man near the other man that had been teaching gasped in surprise. Could this all be real? he wondered. 

The battle started then. The people were amazed at their fighting skills. They were even more shocked when they saw the armors destroyed and the demons fleeing from the site.

Ryo spun through the air, kicking the soldiers out of his way. He landed on the ground, then suddenly flipped down onto his hands and kicked a soldier coming from behind him. The soldier crashed into another soldier and both vanished.

"Hehaw!!" Kento cried excitedly as he grabbed a soldier and twirled it around his hands, then threw it into three more, causing all of them to fly back. Another soldier suddenly grabbed onto Kento around the neck, choking him. The Warrior of Justice struggled hard to make him let go, then he suddenly drove his fist into the soldier's waist. It crumpled behind him. "That'll teach you!" Kento declared.

"What does he think this is, a game?" Sage said with disgust. He backflipped high into the air and grabbed a chain that was coming for him, while holding it with one hand he did a round house kick while coming down back to the ground. His kick struck the owner of the chain, and he took the rest of the chain and turned it against three others. All four vanished.

"Kento thinks all fighting is a game to him," Cye said. He was punching his way through the soldiers. A soldier suddenly tripped him, but his left leg shot out, kicking the soldier away. However another soldier was about to slice him in half, but Ryo was there, sending the soldier flying back with a kick to the face. 

"Thanks, Ryo," Cye said as the bearer of Wildfire helped him up. 

"Don't mention it," Ryo said.

"Hey, Ryo!" Rowen called as he sent another soldier flying over his shoulder, then kicked two more at the same time. "I think the armors would come in handy!"

Ryo nodded, accessing how many soldiers there were. There seemed to be dozens beyond dozens. And more just kept appearing.

The people whispered amongst themselves. Armors what armors? Were these men demons? Were they angels? What were they? Some of the pagans around believed them to be gods come to save them. Others believed they were sorcerers of some black magic. 

"Yes, I think your armors will do nicely," said a mysterious and dark voice. The five strangers stood back to back, their brows scowling, their jaws set tightly.

"Sekhmet!" Cye hissed.

A figure in a dangerous looking armor suddenly appeared a few feet away from them. He wore a dark green and red armor, a white mask covered his face, his sides held six swords, three on each side, his eyes looked like the eyes of a cobra snake. Many people gasped and some held their young children protectively.

A young man looked at the Rabbi. (a rabbi means teacher in Hebrew for those who don't know.) "Master, what is going on? Who are these frightening characters?"

"Have faith, and all will be well," was the man's only reply to his student.

The man became silent, glanced at his brother who shrugged. It was clear most of them were fascinated if not afraid as well. Their teacher remained calm though, as if he already knew the outcome of the events that were sure to follow.

"That's right, Ronin runts. How do you like Master Talpa's plans? He sent you five here to wreck havoc in your future. The world you may return to will not the be same, and it cannot be undone." He smirked. "Or will you return? Better call up that armor. I want a good fight. And this time you will not beat me."

"Says you!" Sage yelled out.

"This is it," Ryo said seriously. "Ronin Warriors. To arms!"

"Armor of Wildfire! Dao Jin!"

"Armor of Halo! Dao Chi!"

"Armor of Strata! Dao Inochi!"

"Armor of Torrent! Dao Shin!"

"Armor of Hardrock! Dao Gi!"

Each of them were colored with their respective armor colors, and ribbons and cherry blossoms floated around them, covering them with light. Their armors formed on them, and their weapons appeared in their hands, or in Ryo's case on his back. The Warrior of Virtue grasped them quickly into his hands.

The people were gasping with shock. They weren't really sure what to make of this. Some began to flee the opposite way, screaming they were all doomed.

"Ah, good. This is just what I want. Five little Ronins all ready to sacrifice themselves. Are you ready to die today?"

"No one's going to be dying, Sekhmet," Ryo said with a firm voice. "We will beat you. And your master will never gain control of the world. We won't let him."

"Humph!" Sekhmet said. "We shall see." He drew his swords out and suddenly began to attack. He attacked Kento first and knocked him through a tree. He sent Sage flying into a boulder, and he dodged several times against Rowen's arrows. "Foolish Ronin!" he roared and struck the bearer of Strata against his neck. Rowen cried out as he flew backward. He tumbled to the ground, and came to rest on his face.

"Rowen!" Cye cried. He flipped into the air and kicked at Sekhmet's face, but he too was knocked backward. 

"They're losing!" a distraught woman cried.

"Master, save them!" someone else cried.

Yet, the man made no move. Instead he begin to teach again. "Love your enemies."

Ryo slashed at Sekhmet.

"Do good to those who hate you."

Sekhmet ducked and kicked Ryo against a tree.

"Pray for those who use and persecute against you."

Ryo leapt to his feet, his eyes flaming. He held his swords together and concentrated. _Armor of Wildfire, protect the innocent and vanquish only the evil before me. _He stared hard at the Warlord of Venom. "Your time is over, Sekhmet!" He leapt high into the air, and the sky turned red with the power of Wildfire. The people gasped as they could see a lightning display, but this was unusual. "Flare Up Now!" 

The attack went out from Ryo's sword and engulfed Sekhmet. There was a loud scream heard and the warlord was blown away. Ryo dropped to his knees, breathing hard as the sky went back to normal.

"Ryo!" Rowen cried out as he raced to his friend. The armor of Wildfire was glowing a strange color, and then it suddenly vanished on him, leaving him in a damaged subarmor. Ryo dropped to the ground, groaning, and suddenly went unconscious. 

"Ryo!" Sage gasped, as he too, leapt to his feet and raced for their friend. 

All of them surrounded Ryo, with Sage holding him, checking him.

"He's dead," someone said sadly.

The Ronins ignored the voice.

"Sage, can you help him?" Cye asked, biting his lip.

"I'll do my best," Sage said. He put Ryo down on the ground and laid both hands on him, then concentrated. There were murmurs as the warrior in the Halo armor began to glow. The glowing transferred to Ryo as Sage began to heal him. 

The others waited fretfully. Sage pulled his healing power into Ryo, and when he felt it was time, he let go, and suddenly collapsed against Rowen, breathing hard, exhausted. "He'll.. be.. ok..ay.. now.." And with that Sage himself lost consciousness.

Rowen frowned and held his friend and Kento picked Ryo up who was now only sleeping. 

"You know I'm gonna kill Sage if he keeps putting too much of his energy out like that," Kento said.

Rowen nodded. "You and me both buddy."

"So now what?" Cye asked. 

Rowen looked down at Sage, then at Ryo, then finally at Cye and Kento both. "We find a place for Ryo and Sage to rest, and we find a way home." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost In Time.**

****

Chapter 4. 

Cye looked around the place where they stood. The place was like a desert. A crowded desert filled with people who were all whispering, pointing, staring in shock and yet with fear at them. He frowned and looked toward Rowen. "We don't even know where here is, Rowen. So how are we going to get back to our home?"

"I don't know, Cye. But we'll figure it out. Come on. We got to get these two somewhere to rest."

"And look for something to eat," Kento said, as he followed Rowen.

"I swear, Kento, you think with your stomach most of the time," Rowen said, shaking his head.

"Hey!" 

Cye sighed and just followed after them.

Over by the big boulder the thirteen men watched them. They were often seen traveling around the country, following the man in the single white homespun robe. The man was a rabbi as some called him, others believed he was the Messiah, sent directly from God to save them all, and still others believed he was a nuisance. Many people followed him, begging him to relieve them of their pain or to see miracles. They called him Jesus of Nazareth, or Jesus of Galilee. With him were his twelve apostles, and together they followed him and carried his work further. As of now they had all witnessed a strange thing. Who were those young boys? And where had they come from? They had heard them mentioning about getting home, but how far could their home be as they didn't know how to get back to it? 

One of the men, a small man with short dusty brown hair and blue eyes looked toward Jesus. "Master, should we help them?" he inquired, looking back at the five strangers who were getting further and further away. 

All of them looked toward them as well, some not sure what to think. Finally Jesus nodded. "Peter, go to them and tell them to come here."

Peter nodded and got to his feet. He was a big man with short dark curly hair and a face full of thick hair and dark brown eyes. He was also the fastest of the apostles, and in no time he soon caught up with the strangers.

"Please wait!" he cried to them. 

Rowen, Cye, and Kento all turned around, staring at the man before them. Who was this guy? they wondered. Kento gave Rowen a strange look and shifted Ryo in his arms. The bearer of Wildfire still hadn't awakened yet.

Rowen studied the man before them, then looked at Cye carefully. Cye nodded his head to Rowen, a gesture that it was alright. Finally Rowen spoke. "Um, hi?"

Peter wasn't sure what hi stood for, but he figured it was a way they greeted one another. "My name is Peter," he said. "My master, Jesus of Nazareth, has sent me to you. He wants to come back to him."

"Never heard of him," Rowen said, checking on Sage for a moment. Sage, like Ryo, was still out, his breathing low and even.

"He's a very kind man," Peter said. "And perhaps he can help you."

"How?" Kento wondered.

"Please come with me and you will find out."

The three spoke to each other in low tones, trying to decide. So far they had no idea where they were yet, where they were going, and how soon they'd be able to get back home. They knew they'd have to find some kind of resting place for Sage and Ryo and rest themselves while figuring this all out. 

Rowen looked at Peter and nodded. "Okay, we'll go. We really need to let our friends rest."

Peter nodded and led them back to Jesus. 

When they got there they were welcomed and everyone introduced themselves. They met Simon Peter, Simon, the Zealot, James and John, Andrew, James, Thaddeus, Judas Iscariot, Phillip, Bartholomew, Thomas, and Matthew. And they met the one who was teaching who indeed called himself Jesus.

"Thank you for allowing us to rest here," Rowen said as he gently laid Sage on the ground. Kento did the same with Ryo. "Can you tell us where we are though?"

"You are in the town of Galilee," Simon Peter told them. "You're not from around here are you?"

"No," Cye said shaking his head. "We're all from Japan."

That left the apostles blinking at each other. What or where was Japan?

Rowen could see they didn't know what that was. He did his best to explain, but it was difficult though. Finally after getting them to slightly understand, he asked, "What year is this anyway?"

Matthew told him and their eyes all widen. They were in the past? How was that possible?!

"We need to get back to our time," Rowen said.

"Time?" John, the brother of James asked. 

"Yes," Cye said with a frown. "We're from the year 2002."

"So that's why your clothing is different," Judas noted.

"What's wrong with our clothing?" Kento asked as he looked down at what he was wearing. A pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Kento, they wore different clothing back at this time," Rowen explained.

"Oh."

There was a groan and everyone looked toward Ryo and Sage. Ryo was waking up. 

"Ryo?" Rowen called to him.

Ryo groaned and a put a hand to his head. "What hit me?"

"We were attacked by Sekhmet," Cye explained as Ryo sat up.

"Figures," Ryo grumbled. 

"Sage healed you though," Rowen told him. "And he lost consciousness himself.

Ryo looked toward Sage, then back at his fellow Ronins, then toward the thirteen men. "Who are they?"

A smile came on the face of the one who had called himself Jesus. He introduced himself, then introduced the apostles. Ryo nodded his head and bowed in greeting. "I'm Ryo," he told them. "I guess the others already told you their names."

"Um, we forgot that actually," Rowen said with a frown.

"Quite alright," Jesus had told them with a gentle smile.

"Thanks," Rowen replied. "Anyway, I'm Rowen."

"Cye."

"Kento."

"And the blond there is Sage," Rowen told them.

"Speaking of Sage," Ryo said as he turned to the Ronin of Halo. He bent down and shook him. "Sage? Sage wake up."

"No, me sleepy.. Me need sleep. Sleep good."

Ryo sweatdropped, then after careful thinking, shouted, "Sage, look! A beautiful girl!"

Sage instantly sat up, looking around. "Where?!" He then realized there was no girl and he turned his head and glared at Ryo who looked innocently at him. "That wasn't funny!"

"Well, you wouldn't wake up," Ryo told him.

Sage sweatdropped then looked at Jesus and his apostles in curiosity. Again they introduced themselves and he nodded in greeting. Then Rowen explained to them what they had learned about where they are. He frowned deeply.

"That's just great," he said. "We need to find a way to get home."

"Yeah, but how?" Cye asked.

"What about a time machine?" Kento asked, then noticed everyone was looking at him strangely. "Um, never mind."

"We have to figure out we got sent here in the first place, and then work on getting back."

"I have a feeling that won't be easy," Cye said with a frown.

Sage looked toward Jesus again, suddenly remembering what he was going to ask him earlier before the Dynasty attack. He stood up and approached him. "I sense power in you," he said calmly. "Can you help us?"

The other Ronins all looked toward them. There was a long silence. Finally after seeing the faith that Sage held, Jesus nodded. "Yes, I can help you return to your time."

"If you can help us," Ryo said, "will you help us? Who knows what's going on in our time right now."

"Yeah, really," Kento muttered, imagining that Talpa had overtaken everything by now. 

There was silence for a few minutes. The Ronins all thought that Jesus was trying to decide whether or not he would help them. In reality he was testing their faith, to see if they believed he would do it. They waited for his answer. And then suddenly they heard screams. 

"Dynasty attack!" Sage cried.

Dynasty? The apostles all wondered. And then they had remembered hearing that word earlier. That must have been their enemy.

"They're attacking the people!" Cye cried.

Indeed it was true. Dynasty soldiers were attacking innocent people, driving them away, and being merciless.

The five Ronins once again got in subarmor, and Ryo's eyes flashed. "Ronin Warriors to arms!"

All five of them suddenly armored up, and once again the apostles were in shock. As they watched these Ronin Warriors suddenly leapt into battle, attacking the soldiers. The moves they used were unlike anything they had ever seen before.

The battle seemed intense as the Ronins fought. Their surekills were also called. Most thought these surekills were magical spells, and some people, mostly those who called themselves Pharisees or scribes, were against what they were seeing these five young armored men doing.

"We must get rid of them," one of them said as he watched the battle.

"Indeed," said another. "They will corrupt the people much like Jesus of Nazareth does now."

"The question is how do we get rid of them?" asked another.

"Let us hold a meeting and then decide on that," said the last one. "If my feelings are indeed correct, they must be put to death."  


The Ronins continued to battle. Ryo leapt and slashed, Rowen shot arrow after arrow, Cye flipped soldiers into other soldiers, Kento struck them over and over, Sage slashed this way and that way. 

"Ryo!" Cye cried. "I think we're almost finished!"

"Stay alert!" Ryo called back. "Anything can happen!"

"No problem," Rowen said as he drew back his arrow. "Arrow Shock Wave!"

The attack went out and struck several soldiers, obliterating them into nothing.

"My turn!" Kento called. "Iron Rock Crusher!" 

His attack went out and destroyed more soldiers.

"How about a swim?" Cye suggested. "Super Wave Smasher!" 

The attack went out, flooding the soldiers and destroying them.

"Time to put some light on the subject," Sage announced as he raised his no-datchi. "Thunder Bolt Cut!" 

The attack went out and destroyed even more soldiers.

"Show-offs," Ryo muttered which got him two grins from Cye and Sage. He crossed his swords and leapt into the air. "Flare Up Now!"

The attack went out and suddenly destroyed the remaining soldiers. He landed on the ground and looked around. "Well, that looks like that's it," he said.

"Oh, not quite," said a voice. 


	5. Chapter 5

****

Lost In Time

Chapter 5.

The five Ronins all stayed close together as Anubis, the Warlord of Cruelty suddenly appeared before them. The Warlord of Cruelty looked different somehow, much stronger, and more dangerous. This worried them greatly, because they knew that Anubis was the strongest Warlord.

"Oh crap.. They must have juiced him," Ryo said, his eyes widening.

"We might have to use the Inferno, Ryo," Rowen said quietly.

The apostles all looked at each other with curiosity looks, as they wondered what the Inferno was. Was it a form of magic? Were they talking about using the flames of hell to defeat this stranger who was challenging them?

"Oh come now, and let's fight," Anubis said. "I'm getting bored just waiting for you."

"Okay, let's give him what he wants!" Kento said, ready to march over and give Anubis a thrashing of his life.

"Hold on, Kento," Ryo warned. "We can't just up and attack him like that. We need to wait for his first move, then counterattack it."

"Aww, man," Kento's face fell with disappointment. 

"Well, if you Ronins won't make the first move," Anubis said as he raised his kurisama into the air. "Then I will! Quake With Fear!"

The surekill went out as the chains struck through the earth, causing it to shake as blasts of light streaks poured out of the earth, turning into chains which crossed this way and that way, going through trees, some boulders, and even burying back beneath the ground. 

The shaking caused some of the apostles to fall down, and they quickly looked toward Jesus for safety, but their master remained there, watching. All he said was, "Have faith."

"Oh great!" Ryo said with a groan. "Not these again!" He tried to cut the chains away before they enveloped him, but to his surprise, his swords didn't even scratch the chains. "What the?!"

"Ryo!" Cye called, as he was struggling to keep a chain from wrapping around him, by pressing his yari sideways against it. It was a hard situation and the Ronin of Torrent found himself skidding backwards from the force. "I think we need the Inferno!"

"No kidding!" Sage cried as he swung his nodatchi around, trying to cut through the chains. It was no use though."

"Didn't I say that in the beginning?" Rowen asked as he fought like the others.

"Yep, dude," Kento replied as he twirled his nanjinta around, trying to break the chains. But unfortunately the chains did not break. However, Kento's nanjinta did. His eyes widen and his mouth dropped. "Oh man."

And then they heard a scream.

"Auuugggghh!!"

"Cye!" Ryo called.

The Ronin of Torrent was suddenly high in the air, bounded in chains. He struggled and kicked, trying to get free. "Get me bloody down from here! I'm afraid of heights!" 

Anubis laughed. "One down, four to go!"

"Master, will you not help them?" Peter asked. He looked toward the struggling boys, and then up at Cye who was struggling to get free.

Jesus did not answer him, but he did look toward the Ronins. "Forgive your enemies! And do good to those no matter what they do. You will need your Inferno armor. Only this way can you defeat him, and make him see the light again."

That confused the Ronins. What was he talking about? On the other hand, summoning the Inferno armor was no problem.

The four Ronins, Halo, Hardrock, Strata, and Torrent all concentrated on sending their powers to Ryo. Once they had joined together, Ryo's Wildfire armor had shed, and the Inferno armor formed on Ryo. There was a loud roar which had caused most of the apostles, James, Judas, Peter, and Philip to jump about nervously, as a large black tiger in a white armor, carrying two magnificent swords, leapt over the shoulder of Ryo and landed before him, roaring mightily toward Anubis. As a result of seeing the tiger, Philip had fainted.

"Philip!" James, the brother of John had cried as he caught him.

Andrew sighed. "He always seems to do that, doesn't he?"

"He'll be all right," Jesus said.

Ryo grasped the swords of Fervor and crossed them together as he stood ready to face Anubis.

"That is some armor," Bartholomew said, admiring Ryo's Inferno armor.

"The Inferno armor," Rowen said. "It was created by combining the four powers of Torrent, Halo, Hardrock, and Strata and uniting them with Wildfire, to rid the world of evil."

"As long as men don't change their ways, there will always be evil," Jesus said sadly. 

Rowen looked at him, nodded once, but didn't say anything. He turned back to Ryo and Anubis.

Anubis was grinning at Ryo. "So, I face the mighty Inferno armor. Good, I need a challenge."

"You'll get more than a challenge, Anubis," Ryo promised.

Anubis smirked, and then suddenly attacked him. Ryo blocked him, and landed a blow to the side. Anubis ducked, and tripped Ryo, but Ryo was back on his feet again. Anubis leapt back several feet, and then threw his chains, which Ryo was able to cut in half this time with the Inferno's swords. 

On and on, the battle continued. A parry from Ryo here, a block from Anubis. A hit to the shoulder from Anubis, a blow to the chest from Ryo. They fought and fought, each one trying to outdo the other, but it seemed neither was going to give in.

"Oh come on, Ryo!" Kento said. "Just toast him!"

Anubis had flipped over Ryo again, quickly turned, and then called his own attack, as if Kento's words had given him an idea. "Quake with Fear!"

At the same time, Ryo raised his swords and suddenly cried, "Rage of Inferno!" The attack went out to meet Anubis's but suddenly broke through the Warlord of Cruelty's attack, canceling it out, and then engulfing Anubis himself.

There was a loud scream as the Warlord of Cruelty lost his helmet and was blown away several feet, until he finally vanished.

"Whoohoo!" Kento cheered.

"Alright!" Sage said.

"You did it!" Rowen shouted.

"Yes! Anubis is gone!" Cye cheered. "Now how about getting me down from here?"

Ryo turned and sweatdropped at Cye. In the process of fighting, he had forgotten about Cye. With one mighty jump he cut the chains holding Cye, and the two Ronins landed safely on the ground, side by side.

Ryo quickly shed out of the armor, and the four Ronins' powers went back to them, and the black tiger suddenly transformed himself. Now instead of being a black tiger with a white armor, the tiger was white, which left the apostles stunned and in disbelief.

"The tiger.. turned.. white..," Peter said.

"The tiger.. had an armor…," Judas said. 

Ryo smiled happily. "White Blaze!" The tiger lifted himself up on his hind legs and seemed to hug the boy, licking his face happily, as the boy threw his arms around him. The other Ronins crowded around the two, each one petting White Blaze as they, too, were glad to see the large tiger.

"All that attention for a tiger?" Thomas asked incredulously.

"It is Ryo's pet," Jesus said with a small smile.

"A tiger for a pet?!" the apostles blurted out.

Something was licking Ryo and he didn't want to wake up. He grumbled in his sleep and pushed away whatever it was as he rolled over. Whatever it was kept on licking him. Vaguely, he could hear someone calling his name, and the names of others. With a groan, he opened his eyes, and saw that he was lying in a big chair in the living room, with his tiger standing before him, and with Mia standing in the center of the living room.

"Mia!" he cried.

Mia grinned as she watched the other four wake up. Sage had been on the larger couch, Rowen on the smaller couch, and Kento and Cye had been in sleeping bags on the floor. There was two large popcorn balls sitting empty with just a few kernels in the them, empty glasses, and the TV was on, showing some automobile commercial.

"About time you five woke up," Mia said. "You guys fell asleep while watching that movie last night." 

Ryo stretched and yawned. "Man, I had a weird dream then."

"So did I," Rowen said, still half asleep.

"Me too," Cye said, stifling a yawn.

"Ditto," Kento said, yawning loudly.

"The dream was the weirdest I ever had," Sage admitted as he sat up and stretched, flexing his muscles as he did so. 

"What did you guys dream about?" Mia asked as she shut the TV off. 

"About this man and his followers," Rowen said.

"Yeah," Kento said. "And then the Dynasty attacked!"

"And there was these men in garments of black and white who wanted to kill us before we corrupted their people," Sage said.

"And then the man and his followers invited us over to stay with them, and the leader of the men said he could help us get home," Cye said.

"And then Anubis attacked," Ryo said.

Mia held up a hand, silencing them all as she looked from one Ronin to the next. Finally, she said, "You all had the same dream, I'm assuming. Did any of that, what you five told me, occur in your dreams as well?"

All of them nodded at her.

"I thought so," Mia said.

"But I don't get it," Kento said as he picked up the TV guide and leafed through it before coming to the page he wanted. He found what he was looking for, and pointed at it. "How could the Christmas special of Jesus of Nazareth, make us all have the same exact dream?"

Ryo sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, Kento."

"No one knows," Rowen said.

"Well, maybe we shouldn't worry about it right now," Cye said as he rolled up his black and light blue sleeping bag.

"Cye's right," Sage said as he headed up the stairs to shower. "The answer will come to us when we're ready."

All of them nodded in agreement, however the concept of the dream was a mystery indeed. 

(A/N: It's finished! And I know it was rushed. I wanted to make this fic as short as I could, and just recently the idea to make this in a dream came to, so I did that. As for the men wanting to kill the Ronins, the Pharisees, well I put those in there cause originally I was gonna use them to get at the Ronins, but I changed my mind, and instead let them and their words be part of the dream. For those who liked this fic, please review or email me. If you didn't like, keep it to yourself, unless you can give good criticism. Thank you.)


End file.
